Slumber Party For 3!
by BishiePrincess4ever
Summary: Tohru cant seem to decide between Kyo and Yuki…What will happen when she picks both of them but they don’t know…Not saying isn’t the same as Lying is it…? Or will her plan blow up in her face destroying everything she held dear.
1. Chapter oneTorhu

**Slumber Party For 3!**

**Summery—Tohru cant seem to decide between Kyo and Yuki…What will happen when she picks both of them but they don't know…Not saying isn't the same as Lying is it…? Or will her plan blow up in her face destroying everything she held dear.**

Chapter One--Tohru

_ "Oh Yuki…..Oh Kyo…I love you both so much….I could never choose between the two of you…." Tohru said breathlessly._

_Yuki looked up from playing with her breasts and Kyo lifted his head from between her legs._

"_We love you Tohru…We would do anything for you…now sit back and let us pleaser you." They said in unison._

"_Oh…Oh…God…" Tohru called out as Yuki brought his mouth back to her swollen breasts and sucked on her nipple, dragging his teeth and tongue along her skin in a torcheringly slow place making her moan. But Yuki wasn't the only one driving her crazy…Kyo had returned to his place between her legs flicking his tongue in and out of her in rhythm to his fingers that rammed deep into her core. Every now and then he would wickedly nibble at her cilt making her raise her hips off the bed, which for his was just an invitation to do more. _

_She couldn't hold it anymore and let out a loud scream of pleaser_

"Miss Honda…."

"Tohru…."

Upon hearing her name being called she snapped out of her Wonderful dream. And what a coincidence the main characters in her dream were standing right there…Both without shirts…Oh god there shirtless….God they are beautiful…I wonder how it would feel to run my fingertips…down…I bet they have big….. Tohru mentally slapped herself Snap out of it girl

"Ye…yes…what is it?" she said trying to sound normal.

"We heard you scream we thought something had happened….Is everything all right Miss Honda?" Yuki asked placing his and on her arm.

Oh god he had to do that…Better answer quickly…

"Yea….I'm fine…just a Bad Wonderful dream…Sorry if I woke you…" she said staring at her bed sheets.

"Pfft…You woke the whole block up…Don't scare us like that Tohru!" Kyo said from his spot of the end of the bed…

This reminded her TO much of her dream…Yuki was sitting up by her side and Kyo was down my feet…and images from the dream came flooding back into her mind. She could feel herself getting wet….Oh damnit…

"Yes Miss Honda…Please don't scare us like that…" Yuki said flashing her a smile that made her heart melt.

"Why don't we let you get back to sleep now Miss Honda…Goodnight" Yuki said grabbing Kyo and headed out the door…

When the door closed and Tohru heard them walk down the hall…she fell back on her bead….

Damn they are both so……So ... She couldn't find the words to explain what she felt for the both of them. She knew she loved them…Problem was she loved BOTH of them….

She knew both of them had Some sort of feeling for her…but she wasn't sure if it was sisterly or more then that….She would have to find out….

As she fell back asleep she thought of ways to get the two boys to get them to tell her…and drifted into another Wonderful Dream.

(A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first FB fanfic Hope you all like it so far! Please comment and tell me)


	2. Chapter TwoKyo

Chapter Two—Kyo

_**Kyo's Room**_

Damn woman…When I heard her scream I thought something…had gotten to her….. I sighed to myself and rested my head on the pillows. I don't know when I started to feel this way…But…I just feel like I need to protect her….To make her safe and happy…Oh Tohru… I said to myself raising my hand to see the beads that hung around it. I can remember the day she saw my true self. She was afraid of me...but…she still accepted me…She was the first person to ever accept me…God how I Lo…….wait what am I saying there's no way I Love Tohru! I said shaking my head

_Oh you know you love her now why don't you go tell her before that damn rat takes her before you…Cant you see the way he looks at her it is so easy to see he wants her!_

What…Who…are you…..?

_I'm your subconscious…Now no more wasting time!_

I...I…I cant….And besides….she probably has feelings for the rat…..He always gets off easy…he's so comfortable talking and being around her…..I could never be like that…..Even if I wanted to…..

Kyo's subconscious sighed and said _Fine….whatever but when that rat gets her before you do…Don't come crying to me!_

Pfft…Whatever was the last thing Kyo can remember before her slipped into unconsciousness

(A/N: Hee hee I love Kyo! He is so Sexy! R&R PLEASE!)


End file.
